


The Best Day In All Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Kissing, Marriage, Married Life, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace was still getting used to Hawaii, & she hadn't made friends yet, But she knew that if she had her Danno, Auntie, & Uncles, She will be okay, What do the others do about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace was still getting used to Hawaii, & she hadn't made friends yet, But she knew that if she had her Danno, Auntie, & Uncles, She will be okay, What do the others do about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was normally a happy five year old little girl, but ever since she moved away from New Jersey to Hawaii, She had no reason to smile, cause she missed her family, & friends, that she made there. But, What makes her happy, is spending time with her dad, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who she calls "Danno". Her mom makes sure that her dad gets "makeup" days, if he doesn't get to see her. They are at least nice to each other, since the divorce happened, Grace thinks that her mom feels bad for hurting her Danno.

 

One day, Her birthday, Her Danno is on the way to pick her up, & she was excited that she gets to do something with him, "You are excited to see your father, Aren't you, Darlin'", The British Woman asked with a smile, "Yeah, I get to meet him, & his new friends", & then she was worried, "What if they do like me ?", she asked in concern, & the woman lightly tapped her finger on her daughter's nose, making the little girl giggle, "They are gonna adore you, I just know it", & suddenly the familiar sound of the camaro came into the driveway, & Danny had a smile on his face. "There's my girl !", he exclaimed with happiness.

 

She ran straight for him, "Danno !", she exclaimed with happiness, as she barreled into him, "Hey, Monkey, I missed you so much", The Blond Detective said, as he hugged his daughter tightly, & they walked over to where his ex-wife was, & he said with a smile, "Rachel, You are looking wonderful, I mean I think this life is suiting you very well", She blushed, & said, "Well, Thank you, Danny, You look absolutely fabulous yourself, I think this setting is perfect for you". Danny nodded, & said finally admitting after a couple of months, "Yeah, It's growing on me", & he said, "Is Stanley here.....?", he was cut off by the man in question himself.

 

"I am home, Danny, What can I do for you ?", The Business Executive asked, as he made his way out, & shook the blond's hand, "I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of the lease for that crappy apartment, I hated the place, It was the only place that I could afford, Thank you for letting me into one of your exclusive beach houses, I promise to really take good care of it", & the handsome businessman waved a dismissive hand, "What are family for ?, You let me have a life with this angel face",he indicated to Grace, who smiled big, "Plus, You are providing me security, So it's a win-win, & a wise investment". They shook hands, Danny said, "Oh, By the way, Congratulations on the new baby", The Couple thanked him, & he & Grace were off, "You are the best, You know that ?", "No, But it's nice to hear it once in awhile", They shared a kiss, & went back inside of their house.

 

Grace was not as worried, as she was before, She was excited about a surprise hangout for her birthday, & her dad was introducing her to new people, who were excited to meet her, as much as she was excited to meet them. "Where are we going, Danno ?", Danny smiled, & said, "If I tell you, Then, It's not a surprise". The Father/Duo smiled all the way to their destination. Grace was wondering what they are gonna do. She relaxed a bit, til they were closer. When they got closer & the little girl , Grace was very excited about it. When she saw her father's new friends, & co-workers, the feeling went away.

 

When she got there, she saw Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-O Taskforce, & she shyly said, "Hello" to the cousins, & she hid behind her daddy's legs, when she saw Steve, "Hey, Gracie, I just wanted to say, "Happy Birthday", & you look so pretty". She smiled, & said softly, "Thank you", & he smiled bigger, & said, "Come on, Let's have some fun", & the party officially began. They had fun on the beach, & Grace said sleepily in her father's arms, "Thank you, Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, & Aunt Kono, This has been the best day in all of my life", The Ex-Surfer smiled, & said, "You are welcome, Grace", & she kissed him on the cheek, & brushed some hair from her face. "We had fun hanging out with you", Chin said, as he added his own kiss to her cheek. "We will do this again soon", & they made their way to the parking lot, & got into theircars, & went to their home.

 

The End.


End file.
